


A Very Malec Flufftober

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, additional descriptions in the chapters, mostly au's!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: In every universe, every timeline it's Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. 31 fluffy fics that show just that.





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get in the habit of writing more often, and this seemed like a good way to do so, let's ignore the fact I'm starting five days in :) First up cop!alec and club owner!magnus

Alec wants to go home. He’s been sitting in this car listening to Jace ramble on about Clary for hours, actually hoping that the drug dealers they’re staking out decide to make an appearance tonight. Since being made sergeant he’s had the lovely chance to work his way out of stakeouts like tonight, even found himself getting home to his husband at a reasonable hour, but not tonight, tonight he’s stuck.

He loves his brother, he does, but Alec well and truly cannot wait until Lydia gets back from maternity leave. He doesn’t know how she’s managed to be his partner for the past three years, it’s been three days and he’s contemplating if his knowledge of the justice system would allow him commit fratricide and get away with it.

He shakes the thoughts of murder, tuning out Jace the best he can and turns to look on the opposite side of the street. A brightly lit diner gleams and inside he spots a two young boys holding hands across their table being brought an alarming number of waffles which makes Alec smile, because waffles make him think of Magnus.

He knows the loving couple should probably trigger thoughts of Magnus, but no instead it’s the waffles. It’s a silly thing, he knows that. Of all the million and one things in the world that encompass who his husband is, the many eccentricities and beautiful qualities of Magnus Lightwood-Bane waffles probably shouldn’t be the one thing that always lead his thoughts towards Magnus.

But waffles had been their beginning. Alec had been a young detective new to his building when one morning his too handsome for Alec’s own good neighbor had spotted him coming in from a night shift and asked Alec to join him for breakfast on a whim.

“I make a mean Belgian waffle,” Magnus had said, smiling at Alec in a way that made him feel more awake than any cup of coffee could have.

Alec had eagerly said yes.

 From there waffles had become a staple in their relationship Alec couldn’t begin to count how many late night diners they’d found themselves in after syrupy, slow nights at Magnus’ club sharing a stack of waffles that Magnus would always complain weren’t as good as his. There’d been waffles for dinner on every single anniversary they had, memorable brunches with his sister and her girlfriend Maia where they laughed at how often the two ate waffles. And then there were the mornings. The quiet, beautiful mornings Alec still couldn’t believe he would get to have for the rest of his life, waking up to the sound of Magnus dancing in the kitchen waffles on the counter ready and waiting or leaving Magnus sleeping peacefully in their bed making waffles of his own recipe that still shocked Magnus every time he ate them.

Damn, Alec really wanted to go home. A phone call draws him from his reverie a blissful reprieve in the form of their relief team.

And the next morning, with not nearly enough sleep Alec leaves the warmth of Magnus tangled up in golden sheets to make a huge stack of waffles just for them. The smile on Magnus’ sleepy face at the simple stack of breakfast food makes the early hour worth it, worth everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon verse, flower or cologne man.

It’s almost midnight, Alec should arrive back from a hunt at any moment and Magnus is aware he might have overdone it, but one only gets to celebrate the one year anniversary of meeting the love of one’s life once so he has no qualms about his choice.

“So I guess you figured out he was a flower man, huh?” Izzy chuckles from the door of Alec’s office as she gestures towards the room filled with varying bouquets of daisy’s, tulips and sweet peas.

Magnus smiles at that, remembering that evening that still feels so fresh in his mind. He’d almost forgotten about the quiet, leading question he’d asked Isabelle the night, taken over by the memories of Alec’s smile, his deep voice and those damn beautiful and at the time sad eyes.

“Is Alec a flower or cologne man,” he’d asked not knowing if he’d ever actually learn the answer in literal terms and not the figurative terms he'd been asking her about that night and sorted for himself quite quickly. But now he happily knows that for all his seriousness nothing puts a smile on his dear Alexander’s face quite like a bouquet of flowers, except maybe Magnus himself.

He’s ready to turn and answer dear Isabelle, but turns instead to find Alec now in her place a huge beaming smile on his face.

“Woah,” Alec says mostly looking at Magnus but also scanning the room as he steps closer to Magnus, drawn like two magnets.

Magnus leans up when Alec reaches him pressing a warm kiss to his lips, “I know our anniversary isn’t technically for another,” he pauses glancing at his watch, “two minutes, but I wanted to surprise you.”

Alec pulls Magnus in at the waist, “Consider me surprised, how many are there?”

“365,” Magnus beams. “One for every day I’ve had the pleasure of knowing you.”

Alec’s eyes fall to Magnus’ glamour free now that it’s just the two of them, “The best 365 days of my life.”

He finishes the sentence by pulling Magnus into a bone crushing hug whispering a soft ‘I love you’ in Magnus’ ear.

“I love you too,” Magnus replies on a pleased sigh knowing that if the first 365 days were the best of their lives, the next eternity of days would find a way to be even better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daisys convey loyal love, tulips signify a declaration of love and sweet peas symbolizes delicate pleasure and bliss :)
> 
> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	3. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art students!Malec which I could write so much more about I'm sure :)

“I’m hot,” Magnus announces pulling his boyfriend’s attention away from the canvas in front of him.

The air conditioning in the small art studio is still broken and a heat wave that could rival hell itself is raging on so Alec has to agree. He’s turns around well prepared to make a cheeky comment about Magnus always being hot, but stops dead in his tracks when he finds Magnus shirtless behind him. He’d been wearing a tank top, distracting all on its own, moments ago. Alec enjoys this new development immensely.

They’ve been together two years, living together for the better part of those years so he sees Magnus shirtless all the time. But right now Alec feels like it’s the first time all over again; Magnus is glistening with sweat, the sun coming in from the open window playing light across his abs, a streak of wayward red paint across his collar bone and those damn sinfully tight jeans Magnus loves to wear when they’re in the studio hung low on his hips.

Alec is staring, his jaw nearly on the floor and he knows he should stop, but this is his boyfriend he’s allowed to stare. A light hum pulls Alec’s eyes from where they had been following the sharp muscular v leading into Magnus’ jeans and of course Alec looks up to see his boyfriend with a coy, knowing grin on his lips.

“Yeah you are,” he finally responds with a coy grin of his own making Magnus laugh loud and bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	4. Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non descript AU where they love each other very much, but sometimes Magnus drives Alec crazy.

“Alright, that’s it we can’t go on like this!” Alec yells as he barrels into their apartment.

Magnus follows behind a little sheepishly, he doesn’t think Alec’s really mad, but at the same time his boyfriend rarely ever raises his voice especially not at Magnus.

“Here,” Alec says returning to entryway where Magnus still stands lifting his hands to place something delicately around his neck. “I don’t care if it cramps your style, babe. I won’t have my fiancé freeze to death in the hallway of our apartment building because he can’t keep track of small things. 14 times is my limit.”

Magnus looks down at the silver strand hanging around his neck as Alec places a kiss to his forehead moving back into the apartment likely preparing to make them dinner. And there at the end of the chain hangs a shining silver key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	5. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon verse Alec Lightwood is a damn poet

“There is nothing ugly about you.”

He says the words like they’re a fact. A reverence and single minded focus that screams I believe this, I know this, and this is the only truth there is.

It shakes Magnus to his core, leaves him speechless a thing he rarely is, knocks him off of his axis in the best possible way. Magnus has never felt so loved, so cherished in his entire life.

Alexander Lightwood’s blunt honesty can get him in trouble, make his seem standoffish and prickly at best, at worst it can make his seem like a real dick.

But his blunt way of speaking has never had those effects on Magnus. Because when he speaks his truth with Magnus it’s always statements that take the warlocks breath away.

_‘I don’t care how many people you’ve been with.’_

_‘I always knew I couldn’t have what I wanted. Until you came along.’_

_‘You’re beautiful, they’re beautiful.’_

Each honest word is a slice of poetry spoken just for Magnus. And what can Magnus do but fall into the warm safety of his loves arms in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	6. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The simplest gift has the biggest impact.

Magnus looks at himself in the mirror as he finishes up the final buttons of his waist coast. He checks his makeup, his hair, ensures every ring and necklace are in their proper place for this early morning meeting.

He’s only missing one thing.

He slips from the en-suite quietly making sure not wake to Alec, walking over to his nightstand where his final accessory sits. The gold stitching of the omamori charm gleams as the first ray of sunshine slip through the mostly closed curtains.

Magnus picks it up holding it reverently in his hand. It’s not the first gift Alec ever gave him, long before their trip to Tokyo Alec had already given him his trust and his heart, the two most valuable gifts one can give, but it is the first tangible gift.

Magnus has received much larger, flashier and expensive gifts before, but not even if he were gifted the crown jewels themselves would anything hold a candle to this simple charm.

Alec is a protector, a man who values family above all else and this simple gift allowed him to say that Magnus is his family, that Alec would always be there to protect him.

In monetary value it’s not much, but in symbolic value it’s everything. It’s Alec saying he’d give Magnus the world if he could.

He slips the second greatest gift he’s ever received into his pocket, just as he does every day, as he leans down to place a light kiss to the temple of the greatest gift he’s ever received before embarking on his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The omamori charm is worth 1 billion rubies in my personal opinion :)
> 
> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	7. Fix-It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author very loosely interprets the prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m both fairly satisfied with Malec in the show and aware that a lot of fix-it’s/additions have already been written perfectly (or were in the show actually) so I decided to just use the fix-it part of the prompt as inspiration for this cheesy little AU :)

Magnus watches as the truck reading Lightwood Fix-It pulls up on the street below his building. He can’t believe he found a handyman willing to come out on a Sunday, but he couldn’t be more grateful. His loft apartment is beautiful and spacious. Magnus knows he’s lucky to have such a valuable spot in Brooklyn at the downright steal of a price he pays monthly, but the plumbing in the building can leave a lot to be desired.

This morning while just trying to wash his hands the sink had decided to wash back. For a moment Magnus feared he was experiencing a scene right out of the movie ‘IT,’ thankfully no blood spewed up from the drain but water did. A whole lot of water. Magnus has acquired a lot of knowledge over the years; plumbing was not a part of that however. He’s lucky he figured out how to shut the water off, then a call to his useless super, another thing he accepts for the steal of rent, lead to searching for a plumber that’d willingly come out on a Sunday afternoon.

Luckily the employees of Lightwood Fix-It seem to have no concern for time off; Magnus has never been so appreciative of a weekend work ethic.

Magnus buzzes up the handyman at the sound of a deliciously deep voice coming through the intercom and when he opens the door to welcome the man into his loft he’s faced with the absolute most beautiful man Magnus has ever seen in his life.

He’s tall, a few inches taller than Magnus himself, with legs for days, a shock of delightfully tussled dark hair on his head and a set of piercing hazel eyes that Magnus would not mind getting lost in for days.

His day may have started off pretty rough, but it just got a whole lot better.

“Um,” the gorgeous man starts lifting his hand to rub at the back of his neck a shy, but endearing gesture. “That’s…good.”

It confuses Magnus at first, but then he realizes he’d just said his previous thought out loud. Not one for feeling embarrassed Magnus simply replies with a coy smirk, “It’s very good. I’m Magnus, come on in.”

“Alec Lightwood,” the man responds as he enters the loft, god that voice is heavenly. Magnus gestures for Alec to follow him to the bathroom, passing through his bedroom to get there. As they walk Magnus turns to look at Alec, who he hopes and prays to every deity that his full name is Alexander because he absolutely loves how that sounds in his head, catching the man giving Magnus a very purposeful once over.

The feeling is very mutual.

“This is the culprit,” Magnus explains once they reach the sink filling Alec in on what had occurred. He’d like to fill Alec in on some other things as well he thinks slyly.

Alec bends down to look under the sink and Magnus most definitely does not stare at his ass. Except that he does, very intently, so much so that he doesn’t realize Alec turning around catching him in the act. Completely unashamed Magnus just smiles at the man causing a pink blush to rise up under the stubble gracing Alec’s face. Stubble that Magnus would very much like to know the feeling of against his skin.

Alec clears his throat shocking Magnus back into the now, “It shouldn’t be too tough of a fix I’ll have to snake your drain, but you might want to clear out in case I turn the water back on so you don’t get wet.”

The blush that returns to Alec’s face clearly shows he knows exactly the plethora of innuendos he just stepped into, but Magnus takes pity on him a bit, “Disappointing, but I appreciate the sentiment. I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done, though I wouldn’t mind getting wet with you Alexander.”

Alec chokes out a sound that he thinks is an agreement of some sort making Magnus chuckle as he walks towards the kitchen.

Magnus spends the next 30 minutes in the kitchen thinking about how Alec hadn’t corrected him when he’d called him Alexander, which is the best piece of information he’s received all day. About ten minutes after that and hearing a few delightful curses from the bathroom, curse words Magnus would love to hear Alec say in much sweatier one on one situations, Alec steps into the kitchen informing him that he’s all done.

“Would you like a glass of water?” Magnus asks, desperately hoping to keep Alec a few moments longer.

Alec looks hesitant, which is understandable his job is to fix things and leave, but nods anyways, “Sure.”

“So, Alexander,” Magnus says as he deliberately brushes his fingers against Alec’s handing him the glass of water. “How did you end up with the weekend shift at your own company?”

Alec smiles in thanks, “Technically my dad’s company. And well, no one ever wants to work the weekends and I honestly don’t have much to do so it’s just a way to help out.”

Magnus wants to give this gorgeous man many, many things to do every weekend for the foreseeable future. 

They talk for a little while longer about this and that, Alec clearly sipping slowly from his glass to make the conversation last a few more moments. But all too soon the water is gone and Alec’s looking at his watch with a sigh, another job to go to soon.

Alec pulls a pad from his tool box, filling it out and then handing the bill to Magnus but abruptly snatches it back at the last second.

“Just a second,” he smiles adding something to the bottom of the bill before handing it back to Magnus. “That’s my personal number, you know if you ever have any more issues with the sink or maybe some other reason.”

Magnus smiles looking at the number that Alec’s written down with a small heart next to it. Sexy as hell, handy and adorable, this man may very well be the death of Magnus, “I can think of a lot of other reasons, I’ll call you.”

“Good, that’s good,” Alec says heading for the door, Magnus showing him out.

A quick goodbye and once Alec is halfway down the hall Magnus has a thought he just has to let out.

“Hey Alexander,” he yells forcing the man to turn around. “You can snake my drain anytime, just fyi.”

It’s an absolutely terrible pun straight out of a porno that he’s been holding in for the better part of an hour, but it makes Alec laugh so Magnus feels completely proud of it.

“That was terrible,” he says when he’s calmed down.

Magnus just laughs back, “You liked it.”

“Yeah,” Alec chuckles. “Yeah I did.”

And years later when Magnus is down on one knee making at least ten far dirtier innuendos asking Alec to be his husband it’s clear Alec still very much likes it.


	8. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec is a softie who may have adopted a whole shelter of animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely inspired by a ‘Parks and Recreation’ episode that I adore.

Alec has a feeling that his husband will not respond well to the scene in their living room. He’s an understanding man but seeing their living room turned into a small zoo might be pushing it. Alec felt like he had no other choice though, he’d advocated hard for the parks and recreation department to be spared from city wide budget cuts. Alec had won that fight; the animal shelter had lost as a result.

“Alexander…” Magnus says slightly alarmed from behind Alec voice a little gravely from just waking up.

“Hey honey, good morning! How did you sleep?” Alec says picking his way around the animals filling their living room. “I adopted 32 cats and dogs. Do you want pancakes? I’m gonna make pancakes.”

Alec rushes to the kitchen figuring out his explanation for this as Magnus trails behind him.

“Love,” Magnus starts a small terrier puppy trotting along behind him. “Is there a reason our home looks like an adorable Noah’s Arc?”

Alec takes a deep breath turning from the stove a little sheepishly, “So you know those budget cuts they were enacting?”

Magnus nods in recognition.

“Well, I fought for our department, but as a result they shut down the west side animal shelter and since that was kinda my fault,” he trails off gesturing his hands over the breakfast island to the many filled cages and dog beds.

Magnus looks contemplatively around, dragging his fingers along the edge of the counter as he nears his husband.

“You’re a very sweet man Alexander, “ Magnus says pausing to place a brief kiss on Alec’s soft lips. “But I doubt we can sustain 32 cats and dogs for very long.”

Alec realizes that, it had been a kneejerk reaction to save the many fluffy critters, but he’d started formulating a plan as soon as he’d loaded up both his and Maia’s cars with them.

“What’s your endgame here my dear?” Magnus asks as he fondly pets a small kitten lazing on the kitchen counter.

Alec smiles, they may not keep all 32 but from the way Magnus is smiling adoringly at the small orange tabby they may end up keeping one.

“I have a plan,” Alec promises. “I’ll call Maia after breakfast, we’ll start setting up an adoption event in one of our parks before the weeks even out. We’ll only live in our own personal Pet Smart for a few days I promise.”

Magnus hums in response seemingly fine with Alec’s plan, only slightly paying attention to him now, still adorably playing with the small cat. Yeah they’re definitely going to be keeping one.


	9. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fame can be an exhausting thing, but some people are worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not totally sure what this is and I don't love it, but here it is.

Fame had come naturally to Magnus. The son of an Academy Award winning actor who stepped into the world of music, mostly as a rebellion to his father who’d wanted him to be just like him, was going to experience all the good and bad of fame.

The good was the way he felt on stage singing a new song that he’d poured his heart into. The bad were the paparazzi.

They’d ruined more relationships that Magnus had tried in vain to save than he could count. They’d speculated wildly about everything from his sexuality to the reason he’d adopted a dog late last year. They exhausted him, but he’d learned to handle them. Had brushed off the damage they caused because in the long run he knew the relationships had always had expiration dates and he’d grown a thick enough skin to handle all the rest.

That all changed when he met Alec Lightwood.

Fame had in no way come naturally to Alec. He was a young diner owner from Manhattan who avoided any sort of contact with anyone that he didn’t absolutely have to talk to. Magnus had met him by chance, ditching his security detail one night, immediately charmed by the fact that Alec didn’t know who he was.

For once he got to be Magnus. Not Magnus Bane rock star, just the man who loved good food, trashy romance novels and his dog Barky Barnes more than anything. Magnus had been halfway in love with Alec that first night, but Alec was good and pure and normal and he doubted that Alec would want to deal with all the fame baggage Magnus came with.

Alec however had taken it all in stride. From the shy man behind a diner counter emerged a determined heart that was willing to take a chance on Magnus, that believed Magnus’ fame was just another part of him to love and weather alongside him when it got too hard. However, despite Alec’s constant reassurance he could handle it; Magnus had carefully kept Alec from the claws of the public eye for nearly six months. Which was frankly six months longer than he’d thought he’d be able to.

Then one quiet date night, one picture from a fan shattered the paparazzi free bubble they’d been floating in for so long.

The media had wasted no time in digging into who Alec was. Magnus had panicked, but yet again Alec had taken it all in stride, not the most comfortable with his picture being plastered online but willing to accept it all as long as he still got to be with Magnus. The first time TMZ accused Magnus of cheating on him with another artist, Alec simply shrugged.

“I know you Magnus,” he’d said with simplicity. “You’d never do that to me, I trust you.”

And Magnus had fallen impossibly even more in love with the man. The paparazzi never stopped, but neither did Alec.

Now, sitting on the balcony of their penthouse apartment, Magnus scrolling through his twitter idly his back pressed to Alec’s chest he finds himself even more in love. It’s been a rough week, another speculated story courtesy of his evil ex Camille derailing what should have been a week with one recording session and precisely nothing else. But sitting here with his boyfriend he feels calm, normal and completely at ease. Vicious exes and annoying TMZ be damned.

“I don’t know why you torture yourself going through that thing,” Alec chuckles, Magnus feeling the sound vibrate through his chest.

“Because,” Magnus says giving no real sound reason for it changing his voice to sound like an old timey movie star. “It’s all a part being a star nowadays.”

Alec laughs, “You sound a thousand years old when you talk like that you know?”

Magnus smiles resituating himself to sit in Alec’s lap, “That’s rude, darling.” He faux pouts still talking with the same silly voice. “And to think I was just about to call you my star.”

Alec groans, a smile on his face betraying the noise, “A thousand years old and cheesy as hell.”

“You love it,” Magnus smiles leaning in to Alec’s warmth and plush lips effectively quieting any further teasing.

Fame may have come naturally to Magnus, but so did loving Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a cheesy damn ending. See everybody tomorrow for some cute Uncle Alec and Magnus time!


	10. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concept of Halloween doesn’t make much sense until you’re trick or treating with your niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure being the best uncles in the world fluff :)

Halloween is a holiday that escapes Alec entirely. He faces monsters and horrors in the night every single day, so the mundane idea of facing those things on purpose once a year completely baffles him.

Dressing up in costumes to be someone he isn’t is even more confusing, he’s worked too long and hard to be himself to be someone else.

Despite his confusion though he can’t seem to find a reason not to love Halloween as Madzie skips along ahead of he and Magnus, both glamour free, adorably dressed up as a superhero named Ironheart from a comic book the little girl had insisted her uncle read to her weeks before. 

Catarina had called them in the late afternoon requesting they take Madzie trick or treating after she’d been called into the hospital last minute. While he finds the idea silly, he will never be opposed to spending time with his favorite little sorceress.

Now, a chill in the New York air his hand clasped warmly in his husbands listening to Madzie rattle on about her love of Kit Kat’s, a thing she’s clearly eaten a few too many of already, he’s wondering if Halloween might actually be his new favorite holiday.

They’re in the suburbs outside of the city, a trek Alec had questioned but accepted when Magnus smirked at him and said, “Rich people candy Alexander, rich people candy.”

When they reach the walkway of another house, Madzie skipping up pillowcase bursting at the seams with sweets clutched tightly in her hands, Magnus sighs dreamily leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder, “This is nice. Makes you think about us doing this ourselves one day.”

Alec raises an eyebrow at that, “Babe, you’ve aged exceedingly gracefully but there’s no way we’re going to pass as children to get free candy.”

Magnus laughs smacking Alec on the chest playfully as Madzie skips along ahead of them to the next house, “I don’t mean us literally. I mean as in us not as uncles, you know.”

Alec knows. It’s a thing they haven’t really talked about at length, kids. It’s been mentioned in passing and whispered in the nights they took care of Madzie. Having kids of his own had always been a thing Alec had never foreseen, then Magnus came along and a whole wide future of eternal life and love and possibilities opened up. He knows for a fact he wants to build a family with Magnus, he knows it won’t be easy but he knows he wants it.

“Yeah it really does,” Alec says sharing a knowing smile with Magnus, it’s the start of a conversation he knows they both can’t wait to have. But not now because now in the corner of his eye he watches Madzie magic up a second pillowcase not very subtly tossing it over her shoulder and pulling them both by Alec’s free hand to cross the street.

“She is an absolute menace,” Magnus says fondly as they’re dragged along by the small girl.

“She may be a menace,” Alec says as they reach the other side of street taking the filled pillowcase from her as she trudges up to another house a winning ‘give me extra candy’ smile on her face. “But she promised me 25 percent of her haul and she’s scoring us some great stuff.”

Magnus peers into the bag chuckling, “That she is, but she swindled you down to 25 percent? What happened to the fifty-fifty deal?”

Alec sighs, mostly fond and a little disappointed because in his weakness he’d lost all rights to any Reese’s she earns, “She gave me the doe eyes Magnus, you know what those look like I stood no chance.”

“You’re gonna be such a sucker when we have kids,” Magnus laughs plucking a lollipop from the bag and moving to catch up with their niece. Yeah, Halloween is Alec’s new favorite holiday for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Ironheart comics they’re legit, a PSA. Also Magnus totally checks the candy with magic after every house so it’s okay they’re just eating it out of the bag


	11. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 1970’s human AU where Magnus and Alec meet outside of a music venue.

Magnus was freezing. He had been the one to buy Catarina the tickets to this show, which had resulted in a bone crushing hug that Magnus thought might kill him, she’d been rambling on about a Canadian-American female fronted band called Heart since New Years of ’74 and three years later with a few well-placed calls Magnus had managed to score a pair of tickets. But right now he was regretting it because he was fairly certain he was going to freeze to death in line.

Cat wasn’t having the same problem; she was glowing with excitement radiating warmth at the idea of seeing her favorite band sparking a conversation with a young dark haired woman in front of them. Magnus hadn’t been paying much attention to the conversation until a striking young man joined the girl in line earning a few glares from people who saw him as a line cutter.

The man looked completely unaffected by the sneers carrying himself with a wave of exceeding confidence tied up in a well-fitting leather jacket. Magnus was intrigued.

Catarina and the young girl shifted to the side chatting, conveniently allowing Magnus to slip in next to the tall, quiet gorgeous enigma of a man.

“You don’t look like you want to be here all that much,” Magnus said looking up at the man. “Not that I’d ever tell my best friend this, but I personally am more of a Fleetwood Mac kind of guy myself so I do understand.”

He made sure to drop the word best friend very purposefully, one too many times people had mistaken Cat as his girlfriend and as much as he adored her he wasn’t going to let that happen tonight.

The man smiled in response, and damn did that make him look even prettier, “I have to agree, but I bought the tickets for my baby sister’s birthday and she insisted I be the one to go with her. Couldn’t say no.”

He shrugged, but spoke with a fondness that said it wasn’t at all a detriment for him to be there. Pretty, a little dangerous looking and an incredibly sweet big brother, Magnus was swooning.

“Magnus Bane,” he said holding out his hand.

“Alexander Lightwood, or Alec, everyone calls me Alec,” the man responded rubbing one hand across his beard smiling a little wider as he shook Magnus’ with his other.

Magnus took a leap, holding Alec’s hand a little longer than necessary for a perfunctory handshake before letting go, “Obviously you can say no if this is weird since we met ten seconds ago, but seeing as our concert going friends have bonded maybe you and I could stick together during this thing? Just to be sure we stay entertained of course, nothing more.”

“Just to stay entertained of course,” Alec parroted a smirk on his appealing lips. “It’s not weird, I’d love that.”

And suddenly Magnus wasn’t freezing anymore.  


	12. Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Alec’s a little out of touch with modern pop culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a music inspired kick after yesterday's prompt!

Magnus was blasting whatever fun pop song he could find from the speakers in his apartment. It’s been a long day, waking up to an empty bed Alec long gone to the Institute followed by too many demanding clients.

He just wants to listen to something upbeat and dance around his kitchen until his boyfriend comes home. He’s so caught up in the song, this time Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyoncé, he doesn’t notice the presence of said boyfriend until the music is turned down suddenly startling him a bit.

“Hello, darling,” Magnus says as Alec enters the kitchen greeting him with a short kiss.

“Long day?” Alec asks already knowing the answer. “You only tend to blast the music on rough ones.”

Magnus hums in response leaning his body into Alec’s feeling the exhaustion of the day fall away with ease.

“Terribly long,” he says. “The only cures to be found were Lady Gaga, Beyoncé and my handsome boyfriend.”

“Who?” Alec asks a little bewildered. Usually Magnus would tease him, make a joke about his wonderful boyfriend that Alec might know, but he has to check something first.

“Lady Gaga and Beyoncé,” Magnus says a little slower conveying it’s something obvious he thought Alec already knew. He doesn’t consider himself a super fan or anything of that nature but he does enjoy their music from time to time, plus he’d assumed even the least of pop cultured Shadowhunters had heard of them. He’s even heard whispers in the shadow world that Lady Gaga might be a Seelie, he doubts it but it’s fun to consider.

Alec lifts his shoulders in a shrug, “No clue.”

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus says leaning in for another kiss. “Musical education is definitely the next venture in your ongoing pop culture education.”


	13. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which tattoo artist Magnus works up the courage to talk to the cute cafe owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more day of music/musical inspired fic :)

Magnus glides his fingers along the edge of the tattoo that trails along his forearm. ‘Don’t dream it, be it’ it reads in a simple script with an intricately designed rose at the end. It was his first tattoo gotten long before he owned a shop and had achieved his dreams. It had started as something fun, a simple quote from his favorite movie but it had turned into a mantra. A mantra he’s trying to call upon for courage in this moment.

His fingers still on the ‘be it’ as his gaze stays trained on the counter. He’s been sitting here every day, every lunch break for two weeks since the small café opened up across the street. The coffee is good, but the man behind the counter is the reason he keeps coming back.

Magnus had been enamored from day one by the beautiful café owner flirting with him across the counter but never more.

He wants to be it, to be the guy that walks up to the counter, slips his number to the man and shamelessly gets a first date. But he hesitates with this one, has been hesitating for weeks now. He doesn’t know much more than Alexander’s name however he knows he’s something special, that the attraction and intrigue is mutual.

The mantra on his arm has never been a tough one for him to follow except in his romantic endeavors. He’s had his heart broken too many times, been scarred by too many people who thought he was too much. Which is why he’s sitting here for the fourteenth day in a row trailing along his tattoo staring at the man behind the counter.

He may not know much about the man but he somehow knows deep in his battered heart that he couldn’t handle it getting broken by Alexander Lightwood.

 _Be it_ , he thinks to himself finally working up the courage to put his heart of the line.  He stands up, coffee cup gone cold forgotten, heading towards the counter head held high.

Behind the counter Alec looks up spotting Magnus on the move and smiles. The smile pushes Magnus forward to the man and unknowingly to his future.

_Don’t dream it, be it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way the quote comes from a song from ‘Rocky Horror Picture Show.’
> 
> catch me on tumblr/SH twitter: alecmagnuslwb


	14. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In every universe it’s always them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe they find each other in every universe, every timeline. This is a short little character study/musing about that.

Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood are two names written across every universe together in constant.

In one world a hand with dark painted nails caresses a deflect rune across the neck with adoration. In another a party planner shifts through a newly awakened man’s collection of somewhat disastrous but endearing cardigans. In another a lawyer working the case of a lifetime quietly slips the glasses off his writer whose fallen asleep at his desk for the third time in a week carrying him to bed or a tattoo artist trails the intricate lines of his boyfriends wings cascading down his back in the moonlight.

In every universe they fall hard and fast, sometimes hesitant but always wholeheartedly. In every universe they live and love and laugh with everything they have.

They meet in the hallway of their dorm building, the kitchen of a restaurant, through mutual friends or on blind dates with unexpectedly good results. 

In every universe they ebb and flow with each other naturally from the start an inexplicable bond that draws them together like magnetic forces destin to collide.

They’re a detective and crime scene investigator who flirt somewhat unprofessionally at crime scenes. They’re a club owning king surveying his land and a bartender with a simple, but gorgeous style under neon lights.  They’re two professors whose students take bets on when the pair will make it official or a musician and the only muse he’ll ever need. In one peculiar world they’re vigilantes like something out of a comic book.

In every universe they have tough times, but always find their way back. In every universe they build a future with one another; move towards a lasting life sometimes mortal and other times immortal, but always on the same page.

They become the Lightwood-Banes. They both become Bane’s. They live in house on the edge of the city. They travel the world never staying put in one place for too long. They live in a loft that they can’t bear to move from. They adopt two dogs on a farm and live peacefully. They fill their home with many children that one day bring grandchildren. They exchange rings in front of hundreds or in a courthouse on a Tuesday afternoon.

In every universe they endure. In every universe they are the mate of one another’s souls. In every universe it’s them, only ever them.

In every universe it’s always Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood endlessly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on tumblr: alecmagnuslwb, where I realized yesterday I haven't been posting these...oops.


	15. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Magnus and his adorable law student boyfriend.

They’ve been dating for nearly five months by the time Magnus gets to see the inside of his boyfriend’s apartment. It hadn’t been intentional, but they’d met right in the middle of his latest book tour his schedule only allowing for certain pockets of time for this beautiful new thing between them.

Magnus is excited despite the fact that Alec has stressed for him not to get his hopes up about seeing some eccentric place. Alec has plenty of hobbies and an eye for fashion that goes unappreciated, but he’s also in his last year of Law School at Columbia, prepping to take the bar in a few short months, which hasn’t left him much time to decorate since moving earlier in the year.

Magnus is excited nonetheless, even if it’s a mess of law books and barely put together furniture he can’t wait to see this corner of Alec’s world.

It’s six o’clock when Magnus catches the door as someone exits the building. Alec had told Magnus to come over at seven, but he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in almost two weeks because of the tour and he can’t find it in him to wait another hour.

He knocks eagerly on apartment 3B ready to surprise Alec with his early return to the city.

“Babe,” Alec says wide eyed when he opens the door. “You’re back early!”

“I am,” Magnus says leaning in for a hello kiss that becomes a little more involved than he’d intended, but sue him two weeks is a long time to go without this.

“So, are you going to invite me in or…?” Magnus continues after they break apart a little breathless.

Alec scrambles a bit taking his hand pulling him inside the apartment, “Right, of course come in.”

Alec pulls him deliberately through the small apartment not giving Magnus a chance to look around. It’s an open layout, the living room giving way to a lifted space where Alec’s bed sits. The kitchen is cut off by an island with a curtain that Alec pulls across as soon as they enter, his frantic behavior startling Magnus a bit.

“Hi,” Alec says kissing Magnus again a clear attempt at a distraction.

“Hi,” Magnus responds incapable of not smiling in the moment. “So is there a reason you’re absconding us in the kitchen my dear?”

Alec kisses him again. Now, Magnus is a weak man when it comes to Alec but he will not be distracted by a kiss when his boyfriend is acting so twitchy.

“No!” Alec responds a little too quickly. “I mean no, it’s just you’re here early and I didn’t really get to finish tidying up. Not that I’m mad you’re here early, every extra minute with you is perfect, but it’s just messy out there.”

Magnus doubts it’s that messy, Magnus is the one known to simply toss things about intent to return at a later time, Alec is the one who picks it up the second it hits the floor.

Magnus says just that as he turns heading back into the open rooms, “Darling a few dirty hoodies on the floor aren’t going to make me love you any less.”

He hears Alec move behind him reaching out to attempt to stop him, but he’s too late because Magnus stops dead in his tracks by the couch. When they’d met Alec had sheepishly confessed he hadn’t read any of his books, too busy reading for school and not for pleasure. But that’s clearly no longer the case because next to the couch is a stack of Magnus’ published novels. The stack is in chronological order at the top sits his first which he’d had published at the young age of 18.

“It’s a little embarrassing that I’d never read any of them,” Alec starts to ramble. “So I bought them all after our first date, I know you said it didn’t matter, but I didn’t want you to think I didn’t care or that I didn’t support you.”

Magnus has never felt so touched in his life. He’d meant it when he told Alec it wasn’t a big deal. Alec has enough on his plate that reading eight admittedly very long novels didn’t need to be a priority.

“Alexander,” he whispers affectionately. “You didn’t have to buy them; I could’ve just given you copies.”

“I know that,” Alec replies. “But that’s why I didn’t want you to know because I knew you’d say that and it wouldn’t feel like I was really supporting you if I just got them for free. I figured eventually I could just tell you Izzy bought them for me or something so you wouldn’t feel bad.”

“Alexander,” he whispers again somehow more fond than before. He turns to his boyfriend pulling him into a bone crushing hug. “You really are wonder, you know that.”

Alec just shrugs a bit shifting his face to press into Magnus’ shoulder.

“Wait,” Magnus says pulling back a little looking at the stack again. “You don’t have the new one, at least let me get you that one.”

“Actually I do,” Alec says stepping away and up to his bedside table pulling the latest novel from the drawer. “I’m still working on it so I keep it close.”

Magnus, a man who weaves words to his will for a living, is struck speechless by this man; this man who’s far too busy to do this, but carved out the time to do so anyways. He crushes Alec into another hug tumbling them both down onto the bed laughing no words needed in the moment.

And in that exact moment Magnus knows his next novel will be his first love story and that the opening page will feature a dedication to one Alexander Lightwood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I named the apartment 3B because I dream of the day we finally get to see 3B #saveshadowhunters
> 
> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	16. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gives great hugs.

Alec is tired and worn down, concerned that despite being in the elevator already he might not make it home without crashing face first on the floor.

He’s been in long meetings with Clave members who seem to all have some sort of opinion about his personal life that he can’t be bothered with. At noon he was already wondering how much convincing it would take to get Magnus to run away to some sort of distant island and never interact with another person ever again.

By the time he finally got the chance to leave his office it was nearing nine o’clock and all he wanted was a hug from his boyfriend.

A little known fact about Magnus Bane is that he gives the best hugs. Alec is larger guy, lean but with long limbs that can get in the way, he’s used to having to lean down and resituate himself to give a simple hug to one of his siblings. Magnus is tall though, just a couple inches shorter than him, with strong arms and a willingness to wrap Alec up long limbs and all without hesitation.

Alec’s never felt more safe and content than the way he feels wrapped up in his boyfriend’s toned arms.

The second he enters the loft he beelines it for the apothecary hoping to get one of those Magnus embraces. Magnus is bent over his desk scribbling notes in the margins of a large tome focused and unaware of the world around him giving Alec a moment to lean against the doorway and admire his beautiful boyfriend. He’s wearing a deep red waistcoat over a dark patterned black shirt that hugs his shoulders snugly, sleeves pushed up to reveal strong forearms. His makeup is endearingly smudged and the Lightwood ring Alec had given to him as an anniversary gift gleams in the soft light of the room.

Damn the Clave representatives who spent the day trying to make him feel bad or ashamed of this gorgeous man, of what they have.

“Hey baby,” Alec says quietly alerting Magnus to his presence.

Magnus looks up his bright smile quickly shifting to concern, without hesitation he stands his arms instantly wrapping around Alec, “Come here, love.”

Magnus always knows exactly what he needs. Alec curls into Magnus comfortably face tucked up along Magnus’ temple pressing a light kiss there, it’s the best Alec has felt all day.

Without warning Magnus shifts his hold on Alec to beneath his thighs lifting Alec up, instinctively he wraps his long legs around his boyfriend’s waist and his long arms curl more tightly onto his strong shoulders as Magnus begins walking them steadily to the bedroom.

And after he magic’s them into more comfortable clothes, in the quiet stillness of red silk sheets Magnus wraps his arms around Alec in a soft but firm hold, a hug that eases Alec’s mind and never let’s go well into the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	17. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overplayed song from a summer spent on the road.

“Urgh, when will they stop playing this song,” Magnus says switching the radio station only to find the same track playing on another station which makes him groan again. Alec chuckles from the driver’s seat, he hates the song, but Magnus absolutely loathes it.

The summer of 2011 has been more than Alec could have ever expected. After years of pining on the night of graduation he’d finally worked up the courage to tell Magnus how he felt about him and it had surprisingly worked out in his favor. Blissfully they’ll be attending NYU in the fall together, but so will Maia and Simon and they wanted the summer to be there’s and there’s alone.

 They’ve been on the road almost every day since the end of May finding new places to explore and doing it all hand in hand. Magnus had labeled it their summer of love.

It’s been perfect, better than Alec ever could imagine. But there’s one thing that has plagued them all summer, ‘We Are Young’ by Fun.. It’s been labeled the song of the summer playing on the radio constantly slowly driving them both mad with no working cd player or cassette deck in Alec’s old beat up Honda Civic. Magnus had despised it from the first hearing exclaiming that Janelle Monae deserved better than to be stuck on such a track. Alec had to agree especially after hearing it for the umpteenth time.

Alec reaches out switching the station again only to exasperatedly find it for the third consecutive try. He turns the radio off entirely at that, there’s no hope for this summer’s musical taste it seems.

“Don’t worry babe,” Alec says reaching one hand over to curl his fingers with Magnus’. “They’ll have a song of the fall in no time.”

Magnus chuckles, “Song of the fall isn’t a thing baby, but nice try. I’m afraid we’ll be trapped with it until next summer.”

“What a shame,” Alec says coming to a stop at a red light looking over into Magnus’ deep brown eyes. “Guess you’ll just have to talk to me instead of listen to the radio.”

Magnus laughs loud a song better than anything the radio could play. The glow of the traffic light bouncing off Magnus’ eyes that are filled with a teasing smile, “Oh the horror.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very much how I felt the summer of 2011


	18. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glasses mix up meet cute.

Alec rues the day he chose to become a double major. At the time it’d seemed like a great idea, English to follow his own passion and Pre-Law to satisfy his parents; combining the two in his rare free time to work on his legal thriller.

Right now however he wants to drop everything and live off the land for the rest of his days. He looks up to the clock on the wall of the 24 hour on campus library which he’s nearing being inside of for 24 hours and groans when he realizes it’s almost midnight. He’s barely even halfway done with all the work he has to do, there’s a chance he grows old and dies right here at this dingy old table in a creaky chair.

He stands stretching his limbs walking over to the nearest large window for a moment slipping the thick dark framed glasses from his face. He doesn’t usually wear them outside of his dorm but needs must when you’re eternally stuck in a library attempting to decode Shakespearean writings while simultaneously memorizing felonies.

He sits his glasses on the ledge rubbing at his eyes tiredly when he hears footsteps behind him. Alec turns slightly to the sound and sees the most beautiful man he’s ever seen before in his life running his fingers along the books to left of the window. Or at least he thinks the man is beautiful his vision is a little fuzzy without the glasses.

But even with that blurred vision he can tell the man is Asian with dark eyeliner framing his rich, brown eyes under a thick framed pair of glasses very similar to Alec’s. He looks casual in jeans and a white t-shirt but the way he walks makes it seems like he’s on a fashion runway in Paris not a fluorescent lit campus library in New York.

Alec turns back to the window realizing he’s been squint staring a little too long.

But moments later the man shuffles up beside him looking out the window as well.

***

Magnus really truly hates himself for becoming a double major sometimes. Freshman year it had seemed like a breeze. He loves science; he’s damn good at it and having degrees in more than one field would give him more opportunities after graduation. But now he’s a junior, deep into both majors and he’s wondering if he could start breaking bad for a while and get away with it. 

It’s nearly midnight and he feels like he’s been in this library for days. He needs to take a walk clear his head for a few minutes but it’s far too cold outside for that so he settles for wandering to the other side of the floor.

He’s idly running his fingers across the rows and rows of books when he spots another student across the way by the large windows. He’s tall with dark hair looking like a walking university ad in sweatpants and an NYU t-shirt. Magnus can’t see his face, but if the backside of the man is anything to go by the front side can’t disappoint. 

He moves closer to where the man stands spotting a table covered in law books and Shakespeare. A fellow double major Magnus assumes. He trails along the shelves to the left of the man when he’s spotted. And oh boy, does the front side match the back.

The man turns back after a few moments unaware he’s been caught staring which prompts Magnus to sidle up beside him. He’s just looking out the window, no other motive at all.

“Double major?” Magnus asks. The man turns at the sound of his voice and up close he’s even prettier.

“Yeah,” he responds laughing a little. “Is it that obvious?”

Magnus smiles slipping his glasses off to clear them of a small smudge, “Not really. I just know the look; I see it in the mirror often.”

“I’m Alec,” the man says reaching out a hand.

Magnus sits his glasses on the ledge reaching out to shake Alec’s hand, “Magnus, it’s nice to meet you.”

Alec smiles nodding his head in agreement and then reaches to ledge for something. It’s then that he realizes a second pair of glasses sit beside his looking very similar. Before he can say anything Alec picks up a pair, the wrong pair and the second he slips them on his face he squints at Magnus confused.

Magnus chuckles reaching up to slide them off his face and onto his own, “I believe those are mine.”

“Oh, sorry about that,” Alec chuckles nervously quickly reaching out for the frames that belong to him. “I don’t wear them a lot.”

“You should,” Magnus says as Alec slips the proper glasses on his face. “They look nice framing those gorgeous hazel eyes.”

Alec’s cheeks go a bit pink at his words but a small smile edges along his lips.

“Would you mind if I moved my stuff over here?” Magnus asks, taking a chance. “I feel like I’ve been stuck in this library for days and it’d be nice to have some company even if it’s just sitting at the same table.”

“No, I wouldn’t mind that at all,” Alec responds the smile on his face growing.

Magnus practically runs to the other side to grab his things and when he returns Alec has cleared a decent sized space on the table just for him, not so slyly making it so that Magnus must sit across from him.

Needless to say neither of them get much more studying done that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one, hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	19. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes good things do happen past two a.m.

Magnus is a lifelong firm believer that nothing good happens past two a.m. He has years of youthful proof to back it up. He’d met Camille after two a.m. that alone was enough evidence to last a lifetime.

So that’s why he’s leaving Catarina and Ragnor to their own devices  at his own club and slipping into a cab to head home for the night at exactly two.

Except when he opens the door and gets inside ready to give the driver his address the opposite door opens another man slipping in mouth open ready to give an address of his own.

Not just any man a gorgeous dark haired man with a delicious neck tattoo and pretty hazel eyes that turn to him spilling out an apology instead of an address.

“I’m so sorry,” the pretty man begins his voice deep and unfairly attractive. “I wasn’t paying attention at all, I’ll just.” He trails off hand reaching for the door when Magnus reaches out a light touch to the strangers arm.

“Headed to Brooklyn?” he asks, the man nods in response. “Well then we can share the cab, save us both a bit of money you know.”

The cabby is beginning to look annoyed, clearly wanting to get this ride started or for them to get out.

The man is hesitant clearly not scared of Magnus, but not wanting to impose, “If you’re sure?”

“I’m sure,” he says with a million dollar smile. “I’m also Magnus.” He introduces then turns giving the cabby his address gesturing for the man to do the same.

He shakes his head the cabby already pulling away, “I’m only about a block from there I can walk the extra bit, thank you for not kicking me out.”

“I wouldn’t want to kick someone as pretty as you to the curb at this hour,” Magnus says leaning back comfortably to look at the man who scratches his beard a little nervously in response. “You got a name pretty boy?”

Pretty boy smiles, “Alec.”

Maybe, just maybe, Magnus thinks, good things can happen after two a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they share a whole lotta cabs after that ;)
> 
> as usual find me on tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	20. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a family isn’t about blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween I wrote a Christmas story somehow ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Alec had been nervous about spending Christmas break at Magnus’. It wasn’t that he was afraid to meet his boyfriend’s mother or anything like that, but in his experience a week spent in the same home as your entire family was never a good thing.

Alec doesn’t hate his family, but their love can come with a price. His relationship with his sister is completely intact; they’ve both made the choice to move from the grasps of their parents. His bond with his little brother is unmarred, though he worries his parent’s prejudices and way of living may change that along the way. His mom and dad had always been strict, with expectations sky high for each of their children. Those sky high expectations have caused a rift between him and his other brother, their parents practically pitting them against one another since they were young. It’s always been tense within his family, tense to the point of awkwardness and heavily stifled emotion.

Alec’s coming out and decision to change his major has only made things even tenser. His parents claim they love him still, but they don’t support who he is and they’d love him more if he faked it the rest of his life. He almost had, Magnus had changed all that.

That is why he’s here now watching as Magnus laughs with his mother in the kitchen as they glide dancing across the floor, his mother who has done nothing but shower Alec with love and praise since the day they arrived.

Ragnor and Catarina sit in the corner smiling as they wrap gifts; Clary and her stepfather Luke sprawl on the floor watching some cheesy Christmas special on TV. They’ve all welcomed Alec with open arms and teasing stories about Magnus. Even Raphael, who’s bristly at best, has shown more willingness to understand Alec than his own brother has in recent years.

Magnus is only related to one of these people by blood and yet the love and warmth that’s been radiating for each of the five days he’s been here is all without price or condition. With Alec’s immediate family, and definitely with his extended family who’ve decided his parents only have three children since he came out, he’s never felt such immediate acceptance. Even when they were younger, Alec so deep in denial about himself he couldn’t breathe, Izzy had struggled to understand him.

He’s never felt like this before, but now he does and it’s all because of Magnus. Magnus who’d taken all of Alec and given all of himself to Alec unconditionally from the day they’d met. Magnus had quickly become his family and now these people have as well.

“Have you been drinking too much eggnog?” Magnus says gliding over to sit on Alec’s lap. “You look a little dazed and I know Mom makes it a little too strong especially for you my little lightweight.” Magnus finishes the sentence bopping Alec on the nose lightly causing him to scrunch up his face as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

“I’m not a lightweight,” he says fondly exasperated, Magnus responds with a look that says ‘yes you absolutely are and we both know it.’ “And I’m not dazed, I’m just happy here with you, with family.” Alec finishes by bopping Magnus’ nose in return.

A warm smile comes across his face a smile that Alec knows will always make him feel at home and remind him of family.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this very early taste of Christmas!
> 
> find me on tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	21. Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short musing on immortal husbands.

He doesn’t feel any different. Maybe he should, but he feels like the same old Alec, same heart, same mind, and same blood flowing through his veins. On a biological and magical level he is different, but he doesn’t feel it.

He feels right and at home, just as he always does tangled up in silk sheets with his husbands head lying just above his heart, a steady eternal beat.

It’s been a long road to get here. Months of countless research, confiding in Catarina to keep it between them until they could be certain. He didn’t have it in him to get his husbands hopes up and only to watch them crumble down. But then one golden morning Catarina had called with a conformation and Alec had rushed home dropping a book in front of Magnus no words needed to explain what it meant.

A lot of somewhat black market made deals for ingredients later and here they are. Ten days ago Alec Lightwood officially became the first immortal Shadowhunter in history.

In some ways it hasn’t completely sunk in for either of them; that they get to be like this till the end of time. But in other ways it has. In the way Alec already sees early stress grey’s coming through on his parabatai’s temples or the way the lines around his father’s eyes deepen every day. He won’t ever experience any of that, it should feel scary but it feels freeing.

He’s free to love, to make change and to grow right alongside the only person he’s ever wanted a forever with.

It won’t always be easy, he’s not ignorant to think it will be, but it does get to simply be. Alec will be this content, this impossibly deeply in love until the sun burns out of the sky hand in hand with Magnus. Always and forever with Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short one today and probably tomorrow, but I've got some longer, extra fluffy ideas coming up in the final days that I'm excited to write!
> 
> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	22. City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no city as beautiful as his husband.

“Beautiful isn’t it,” Magnus sighs peacefully looking out at the city in front of them.

It is. To that Alec can’t disagree. They’re on a date in Florence, Italy the sun setting as they stand on the balcony of their hotel for the night. The city is beautiful, the cobblestone streets below and the cathedrals high and pointed in the sky with a backdrop of painted golds and purples.

But he’s not looking at the city, hasn’t been for a while now. Because nothing, no city, can hold a candle to beauty of Magnus.

The golds and purples that paint the sky cascade across the sharp cut of his jaw, framed with that tantalizing goatee. The fading light gleams off the golden band on his left ring finger making it stand out even more starkly amongst his other rings. His arms extend out leaning against the balcony’s edge covered in a tight deep red Henley, necklaces pouring down his broad muscular chest. He’s in profile a sharp beautiful cut in the view. He is the view.

The dying light of the sun catches in his eyes, his real unglamoured eyes that Alec is lucky enough to get to see, making them look even more alive and golden than they always do. Magnus Bane is the most beautiful man he has ever seen and Alec gets to love him forever.

“Yeah,” Alec finally responds shifting to stand behind Magnus and wrap his arms around him, tilting his forehead to press to Magnus’ temple, eyes only trained on his husband not on the landscape. “Yeah it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managing to make them married and imply Alec is immortal in less than 300 words :)


	23. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married bakery owners on a quiet morning.

Magnus wakes up the sun already high in the sky reaching out to find an empty space where his husband should be. He lifts himself up, squinting at the sun peeking in and turns to find a piece of paper lying on husband’s pillow.

The note is written in the sprawling half cursive, half print way that Alec always seems to write no matter if he’s in a rush or has all the time in the world.  

_I thought you’d want to get some more sleep after closing up so late last night, so I went to open._

_See you downstairs, sleepyhead._

_Love, A._

Magnus smiles at the sugary sweetness of his husband. The night before had been the one year anniversary of their first joint business venture, Lightwood-Bane’s Baked Goods, Magnus had kept the place open later than usual working himself into the ground at the counter as Alec baked away in the back.

Alec’s probably just as tired as him, could have called his sister or Clary in to open but instead of imposing on someone else he’d done the work himself letting Magnus sleep nearly half the day away. Magnus is a lucky man.

He stumbles from bed, showering quickly throwing on a quick outfit and some light makeup before trotting downstairs to the shop below their apartment. He unlocks the door at the bottom of the stairs that lead him directly into the kitchen where he finds his husband rolling out some dough on the counter.

Magnus quietly steps over wrapping his arms around Alec from behind pressing a light kiss to his spine; Alec expecting him doesn’t flinch a bit.

“Good afternoon handsome,” Alec says turning in his husbands arms.

There’s a bit of flour and sugar on Alec’s nose which Magnus lifts up to kiss away, “Good _morning_ my sweet.” He says pointedly earning him a glare that’s completely betrayed by his husbands smile.

Outside of the kitchen doors he hears the bustle of the lunch crowd, coffee orders being yelled out by Simon as Clary flirts with their newest regular customer a young marine biology major from the local college, the slight ding of the bell above the door and the clink of silverware. But here in the kitchen it’s just them, just the mingling of their breaths and the love in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe it took me 23 days to work in a small line about Claia into one of these :)


	24. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a thing he never thought he’d have.

Magnus leans forward in his chair toes digging into the sand. Down near the water sits Alec cross legged looking very serious as he takes instructions from their young daughter on where to move the sand to build the perfect castle. Or Magnus realizes with another squinting look it resembles a hospital more than a castle, which makes a charming sort of sense considering how much their little girl adores her Aunt Catarina.

Alec says something that makes her laugh and it carries across the beach to Magnus. She’s beautiful, tanned skin and long pigtails glowing under the sun, the small shiny scales climbing up her arms only visible to him and his husband.

Magnus never thought he’d have this. Never thought he’d be so light and so happy.

If he’d given up on the idea of a love everlasting, matched and unconditional before Alec came along he’d completely and entirely given up on the idea of having a family of his own one day.

Even after Alec there was still uncertainty, the years of loss and leaving made him believe that maybe this was all too good to be true. But here they are on the beach, his immortal husband and daughter playing in the sand without a care in the world.

It’s everything he never thought he’d have and everything he never realized just how much he wanted.

He laughs as their little girl sneaks up behind Alec, though it’s clear his Shadowhunter can sense her coming, and pours a bucket of wet clumpy sand on his head giggling wildly as he reaches out picking her up and sitting her square in the middle of their sand hospital causing her delightful giggles to increase.

Magnus rises from his chair joining his family in their glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for at least one more immortal Malec as sappy dads story before this month is over :)
> 
> tumblr:alecmagnuslwb


	25. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He came out of that closest a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be deemed canon verse or AU, dealers choice.

“Alexander?” Magnus calls out strolling through the apartment fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt looking for his boyfriend.

“In the closet!” Alec yells from the bedroom. Magnus saunters in watching his shirtless boyfriend flip through the hangers in search of something to wear for their date tonight.

Magnus would usually take the moment to admire the strong back littered with stark, black runes and wrap his arms around him, run his fingers through his boyfriend’s chest hair which would make his breath catch and his hazel orbs be swallowed up by pupils blown wide with lust.

But that has to wait, because Magnus absolutely will not allow the opportunity for a closet pun to pass.

“And here I thought you’d already come out of one of those,” Magnus says with a laugh. Alec turns at the presence of his boyfriend sporting the most incredulous look on his face, eyes rolling to the heavens.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Alec says in a flat tone a betraying smile on his lips as he turns back pulling a maroon button up from one of the hangers and slipping it on. “You’ve never used that one before,” he continues the words dripping in sarcasm.

Magnus steps up pulling Alec’s back to his chest, hooking his chin over Alec’s shoulder slowly and deliberately buttoning his shirt up one button at a time. The shiver that courses through Alec’s body makes it clear that even though he’s dressing him it feels a lot like he’s undressing him.

“It never gets old and you know it,” Magnus whispers by Alec’s ear, fingers moving up along the shirt a smile on his lips.

Alec turns his head just enough to catch Magnus plush lips in a slow kiss.

“Nothing ever gets old with you Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist making this a pun, I just couldn’t. 
> 
> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	26. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is a skilled archer, but the ring toss evades him.

It’s been nearly an hour since Alec had confidently walked over to the ring toss declaring he was going to win Magnus a prize. Alec had attested that he could do this with no rune assistance, that his skills as an archer had to translate somehow into the simple carnival game, but it’s proving to be the opposite.

Magnus is pretty sure that if he doesn’t win soon Alec will have blown an entire year’s salary at this carnival before Magnus even gets him to indulge in some cotton candy.

“Love,” Magnus says as Alec is handed what feels like his fiftieth set of rings. “Maybe it’s time to try a new game, huh?”

Alec looks at him briefly before focusing back on the pins in front of him, “Just one more try.”

Magnus knows Alec, he’s no quitter and the tone in his voice says that ‘just one more try’ absolutely means just one more set of ten tries. Magnus huffs, he loves Alec, he believes in Alec in all things but he also knows that he’s not winning a prize with this game tonight.

Alec lifts the first ring to hit one of the pins square on; he has to get five to win a prize. He’s gotten no more than two yet. The first one lands, a little messy but perfect. The second however is already careening way too far to the left so Magnus discreetly lifts his fingers out of Alec’s eye line sending a pulse of magic at the bright red ring.

It lands spot on, the third goes the same, the fourth is all Alec no magical assistance needed. The fifth however is so far off base that Magnus knows Alec is going to be suspicious when it suddenly veers back landing perfectly on the pin furthest in the back.

Alec smiles seemingly none the wiser, Magnus returning it brightly thanking everything that they can finally move on as the bored teenager behind the booth hands Alec a bear in tones of pink, purple and blue.

“Told you I’d win you something,” Alec says handing the bear to Magnus kissing him on the cheek.

Magnus loops his arm through Alec’s pulling him along to the food stations, “Thank you, Alexander.”

“You’re welcome. Even though technically you won it for yourself,” Alec says swishing his free arm in the air in a pale and downright silly imitation of Magnus’ magical movements.

Magnus turns to Alec his face reading nothing but pure innocence, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He pulls Alec along as Alec lifts his hand doing the silly imitation once again, his face a canvas of fondness, “Sure you don’t.”

“Come on, I’m buying us enough cotton candy to border on diabetes,” Magnus smiles brightly, Alec chuckling as he grumbles on a bit still doing the silly imitation of Magnus affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this is banescanary, I decided to change my username so that my tumblr, sh twitter and this all had the same username!
> 
> Also quick note to anyone who's also reading my Malec Power Rangers AU the next chapter is nearly done and should be up sometime just after Halloween!


	27. Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec loves to listen to Magnus talk about his work.

Magnus has spent all day at a conference and hasn’t stopped talking since he got home. He’s working on his PHD in Evolutionary Development, Evo-Devo as he and his colleagues affectionately call it and today has been a day surrounded with people just as enthused about the field as he is.

He’s talking about binary and genomes and a plethora of words that Alec has heard a million times but has never quite wrapped his head around the finer concepts of.

Alec knows he’s not dumb, but Magnus is a beautiful genius that’s leagues above him when it comes to science. He’s at the forefront of his field, his brain filled with ideas and theories that others can’t even begin to map out. Alec has no doubt that his fiancé will one day be written down in the annals of scientific history for making some great discovery, for changing the world.

Alec may not understand everything Magnus is talking about, not in this moment at least, maybe later he’ll slow it down and give Alec a simpler description of it all as he often does, but right now he’s too excited to even pause for an extra breath.

Alec loves this man so much. He could listen to Magnus talk all day about the work he’s so passionate about not a care in the world if he doesn’t understand any of it. When Magnus talks about his work he lights up, comes to life in a way that Alec adores to watch.

“Sorry,” Magnus trails off sheepishly sitting down next to Alec taking his hand to play with his fingers. “I’m sure all of this is a little boring to you.”

Alec is never bored when Magnus talks, he absolutely loves his mind, “No, please go on.”

Magnus smiles and does just that for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is super short and I don’t love it, but imagine with me an AU where Alec and Magnus are scientists (think Delphine and Cosima from Orphan Black) :)


	28. Established Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a secret relationship doesn’t stay so secret.

Magnus trails his lips along his boyfriend’s long neck. It’s late, all classes long done for the day so even though they’re deeply playing with the lines of professionalism the two professors can’t be bothered to move.

The doors locked anyways, so it’s not like they’ll get caught.

Alec’s breath quickens as Magnus pops the top button of his shirt lips descending lower. He places a nipping bite to Alec’s clavicle and smiles against his skin when Alec’s grip tightens on his waist. The lines of professionalism have officially been crossed. Hell, they keep at it like this there won't even be a line anymore, it will blown to smithereens

 _Some other things might get blown too_ , Magnus thinks slyly, delightfully smiling against his Alec’s skin again.

They aren’t usually this bad. They’ve been dating for almost three months and while the flirtation may have begun at work they’ve maintained an air of professionalism in the walls of the history building; partially because they’re consummate professionals, but mostly because they don’t want to deal with the inevitable endless teasing from their co-workers just yet.

The dam had broken this evening however when Magnus entered his boyfriends lecture hall and saw Alec standing at the front of the room wearing one of Magnus’ shirts and it had had an effect. Alec’s been spending more nights with Magnus than not and he’d borrowed one from him that morning in his haste to get to his early morning class not giving Magnus the time to appreciate the view and the view is truly something else.

So one thing led to another and what started as an appreciative onceover turned into a hello kiss which now had Alec pressed against the desk Magnus standing between his legs leaving a trail of light teasing kisses on every piece of skin he can find.

He’s lost in it. Alec is too, head tilted back giving Magnus more access, eyes shut. They’re so trapped in their passion filled haze they don’t hear the sound of the lecture hall door creak open.

They do however hear the pointed clearing of a throat, loud and purposeful. Magnus pulls away from Alec as he scrambles to button his shirt back up hastily. Magnus swivels around as his boyfriend attempts to make himself look presentable, as if it makes a difference considering the position they’d just been caught in.  

Descending the steps is University Dean, and luckily for them both a man they consider a friend, a student, Luke Garroway with an absolute shit eating grin on his face.

“Dean Garroway,” Magnus says playfully saluting Luke as he lifts himself up onto the desk next to Alec who’s entered a parade stance as though Luke is his commanding officer.

“Dr. Bane, Professor Lightwood,” Luke salutes back with a chuckle. “I had just stopped by to see if Alec had a moment to discuss that potential sabbatical next term, you seem a bit busy though so it can wait till morning.”

Alec scrambles adorably, “I’m sorry, we can absolutely talk now it’s no troub-“

Luke holds up a hand stopping Alec before he works himself into a fit, “No worries, it’s late anyways. Plus I’ll be able to use this as blackmail against the two of you for ages so this is much better than a meeting.”

Luke laughs as he begins to ascend back up the stairs.

“Oh, please as if I wouldn’t proudly tell everyone about this,” Magnus yells after him as Alec blushes.

Luke’s deep laugh rumbles louder at that, “You got me there.” He stops as he reaches the door, “Just keep in mind that the Dean of the entire university has a key to all rooms on campus next time you decide to re-enact a Marvin Gaye song.”

He leaves as Magnus chuckles delightedly, swinging his legs back and forth without a care.

“Oh my god,” Alec breathes out once the door is firmly shut once again, the sound of the lock being put back into place. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

Magnus simply shrugs, “It could’ve been much worse, it’s not like we’d taken any clothes off…yet.” He finishes with a wink which makes a light blush creep back up Alec’s cheeks.

“Says the guy whose shirt wasn’t half unbuttoned,” Alec says giving Magnus a pointed look as he lifts himself up on the desk beside him.

Magnus just smiles wider; he will not regret every button he undid moments ago.

“Think of it this way,” Magnus says reaching for Alec’s hand. “By the first classes tomorrow morning our relationship will be officially established and well known by everyone on campus. Luke’s going to do all the announcement work for us.”

Alec turns from where he’s begun playing with Magnus’ fingers and smiles, “You mean I won’t have to talk to anyone I don’t want to talk to?”

Magnus laughs, for a man who spends his days literally talking to hundreds of students he really hates any unnecessary social interaction.

“That’s exactly what I mean,” Magnus says leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder.

As predicted by the next morning Magnus and Alec both collectively have 25 varying teasing emails from their colleagues ranging from congratulations to it’s about damn time’s to the downright inaccurate grapevine of gossip of what exactly they had been caught in the act of. And when they both arrive for their respective classes the not so subtle whispers are everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more fluffs to go! As usual find me on tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	29. Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus really doesn’t wear that much glitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen it bothers me that sometimes people make it seem like Magnus rocks three buckets of glitter a day which he does not, so this little fic was born.

Magnus is not embarrassed to admit that sometimes he likes to add a bit of shine. He fancies the occasional glittering eyeshadow in tones of red, pink or black. He even owns a few eyeliners that have their own flecks of glittery gleam to them.

He does not however dump a bucket of glitter over his head every day contrary to popular belief.

He has a reputation, most of which was crafted by he himself as an armor to protect the kind, broken man underneath. But he has no idea where the hell the concept of him running a glitter factory out of his makeup bag came from.

He’s heard people describe him as the glittering high warlock of Brooklyn and they don’t mean glittering in personality. He recalls with clarity the day he’d overhead Jace tell Alec to “follow the trail of glitter” when he’d been looking for him in the institute. It’s a little thing, a minuscule thing, but that nagging voice in the back of his mind that he may never quite shake makes him wonder if maybe he’s overdoing it.

So one day he asks the only person whose opinion truly matters to him.

“Do you think I wear a lot of glitter?” He asks Alec who’s lying on their bed propped up on a mountain of pillows watching Magnus put on his makeup before they head out for the night.

“Glitter?” Alec frowns sitting up more firmly almost out of the vanity mirror’s frame. “No, I don’t think so. I’ve heard people describe you as glittery but I really don’t understand why. I mean you’re shiny sometimes, but, like Jace, who’s an idiot let’s be real, acts like you dump a bucket of glitter on every day before you go out. And if you did that you’d still be gorgeous, but you don’t so, no.”

Magnus smiles in the mirror as he finishes the dark smoky look on his eyes turning to Alec with a loud relieved sigh, “Thank you! It’s not like I’m out there living my best life as a disco ball!”

Alec chuckles rising up to stand behind Magnus placing a kiss on his hair, “Even if you did you’d be the prettiest disco ball in the world.”

“You’re such a sap,” Magnus responds affectionately as their eyes meet in the mirror.

And that night as they enter Pandemonium as some silent form of rebellion Magnus has not even a speck of glitter on his body, but Alec, his stoic Shadowhunter has a frame of dark glittering liner around his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tomorrow's fluff get ready for some more sappy dad!malec :)
> 
> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	30. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They name her Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to the Sand prompt on day 24.

They name her Summer.

She’s perfect, a small tiny bundle that looks even smaller in his large hands. Magnus brought her home months ago, a nameless warlock baby abandoned in the hallway of the hospital Catarina works. She hadn’t been able to keep her; Madzie now in her teens is more of a handful today than she’d been as a tiny sorceress.

So Magnus had volunteered, Alec coming home to his husband holding a bottle in one hand and the tiny bundle of a baby in the other. They’ve been talking about children for years now, Madzie being a large inspiration for it, but their lives are hectic and one thing or another had always gotten in the way.

But in that moment, the second Alec saw Magnus with a baby in his arms something had shifted. He knows that biological clocks are not real and that even if they were for two immortals with quite literally all the time in the world it wouldn’t matter, but his started ticking quite loud at the sight.

Within a few days Magnus had had no luck finding the baby a home, she didn’t even have a name yet. So in the quiet of the night standing over her temporary crib Alec had dared to ask it, “What if we kept her?”

They’d talked, long into the wee hours of the night about it and days after that, ultimately deciding that it was time, fate even. Things had calmed down for the first time in forever and this was something they both wanted. This little girl had been theirs the second Magnus had brought her home and they both knew it.

So, they named her Summer for the warmth she added to their already loving home and the red golden scales that reminded them of a sunset that cascaded down along her tiny arms.

Summer Ndari Lightwood-Bane.

She’s six months old now, still so tiny but growing bit by bit every day her tiny scaled finger curling around Alec’s long archer ones.

It’s early the first light of the day seeping through the half open window, Magnus still soundly asleep in their bed a room over. She’d woken them around five and Alec hadn’t been able to fall back asleep. Instead he sits rocking her back and forth thinking about the wide expanse that lies before them. Since becoming immortal he’s thought about the future a lot more, the wide open world that lay before he and Magnus.

But now it’s not just he and Magnus, it’s the three of them. There’ll be birthdays and graduations and watching his husband be the best father, the best partner any one could ever ask for.

Alec lifts his gaze from the baby girl in his arms and from his reverie at the sound of a light shuffling by the door.

Magnus steps into the room a little sleepily walking over to brush one hand through Alec’s messy hair moving the other to trail his fingers lightly down the little scales of the small hand clutching Alec’s finger.

She’ll grow and live her own immortal life eventually, but right now it’s the quiet of a Saturday morning, their daughter in his arms and the love of his life radiating love and awe beside him fingers buried in Alec’s dark hair.

It’s warm like summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more day to go!
> 
> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


	31. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where they’re the Romeo and Romeo of the vampire/werewolf world Magnus a Vampire and Alec a Hybrid, Halloween-ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got very long accidentally…..but here it is the last day of flufftober which somehow got slightly angsty!
> 
> ALSO a quick thank you to everyone who read all 31 (or even just a few) of these fun little prompts. This is the first time I’ve done any event like this and I loved doing it so much and your comments and kudos kept me going with it all 31 days! You’re all the best!

They meet by chance, an accident really. A hundred years ago or so the rules were set, vampires stayed to one side of town, werewolves to the other and the witches reigned where they wish. It’s worked; relative peace has been maintained aside from a few squabbles here and there.

So when they cross paths it’s an accident, but more likely it was fate.

Alec knows he’s ten blocks past where the line is drawn, but it’s Halloween, the one night a year their kind get to walk the streets fangs and glowing eyes on display so it’s not like anyone’s on high alert for the night.

In reality he’s never really belonged with the wolves, so the lines shouldn’t matter. Not that he belongs with the vampires either. He’s a product of both worlds, a hybrid born out of a curse, one of the few of his kind that sparked the last real war between the factions. The rules are so blurred when it comes to him the few extra blocks can’t hurt.

But they do hurt, in the best kind of way because those few extra blocks lead him to Magnus.

He passes by a pack of witches, not the real kind, some red, white and blue superhero and a girl who’s definitely not a real nurse and then he runs into him. He’s tall, just a little shorter than Alec with dark brown eyes and tanned skin. He’s wearing a paisley red brocade jacket that hugs his shoulder and biceps perfectly. A pair of color coordinating suspenders hangs from his hips, tantalizing, and Alec is overcome with the want to pull this man in by them. He’s the most beautiful man Alec has ever seen. He’s also a vampire; he can smell it in the air and not just any vampire Alec realizes as recognition of the face before him sets in. He’s Magnus Bane, a man Alec has only seen in photographs, but knows stories of just like everyone else.  

Magnus probably knows who he is too. Hybrids are few and their names are known, but the way he gives Alec a very deliberate onceover says he doesn’t seem to mind.

They know it’s dangerous, wrong in the eyes of far too many. But there’s nothing wrong about the way Magnus makes him smile more within the first ten minutes of meeting than he has in his entire life.

Alec is of both worlds and Magnus doesn’t much care for rules especially ones enforced by his vicious, bloody ex so they take the leap.

***

Alec’s different than the rumors he’s heard, a loner hybrid with not much to say. It’s clear that he has plenty to say but no one’s been willing to listen.

Magnus likes to listen. Alec likes books and archery and Disney movies. They don’t see eye to eye on everything, impossible that they would considering the world’s they come from. But he’s willing to learn, to hear another side and Magnus does the same.

The first time Magnus kisses him he feels like there’s fire in his veins, like Alec’s touch could burn him to his core but never harm him. Their lips touch and it’s the closest he’s felt to being alive since he actually was alive.

They make each other better. They grow together. He brings Alec out of his shell, while Alec unfreezes Magnus’ cold, forgotten heart.

They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle that’s been rattling around in a box for centuries just waiting to be complete. They’re like something out of romance novel, a forbidden love story. But if this is what forbidden feels like then it shouldn’t be forbidden in the first place.

***

“You know out of everyone I never would have guessed you’d be the one risking it all for his own Romeo and Juliet tale,” Maia laughs from her spot lounging on Alec’s bed as he shuffles through his closet.

She’s the closest thing to family he’s had in over a century, those blood related to him not gifted with immortality like he all long gone. He’d been closed off for a long time, particularly after losing Izzy, but then Luke had found a young wolf living in fear and brought her into the pack and she had been persistent in becoming his friend. She’s the only person who knows he’s had a boyfriend for the past three months and especially the only one who knows his boyfriend is the third highest ranking vampire in the city.

“Romeo and Romeo,” he corrects switching out his plain t-shirt for a dark plaid button up. 

She nods in agreement sitting up, “So tell me about him? I mean I know the stories of Magnus Bane that everyone knows, but and I say this with love, there has to be more to him than that if he’s made the grumpiest person I know look like that.” She finishes, gesturing to the small smile that rarely leaves his face these days.

He finishes the buttons on his shirt sitting down beside her contemplating how to answer the question. He knows the stories she’s talking about, he also knows that half of them aren’t true and the ones that are have been wildly exaggerated over the centuries.

“He’s,” Alec pauses gesturing unhelpfully to the room and settling on one word. “Magical.”

Maia giggles, “Magical? That’s all you got you smitten nerd?”

Alec shoves her playfully, “Shut, up. Okay it’s just, it’s hard to explain. He’s just incredible; he’s not what people think he is. He’s not a monster to fear like too many do; he’s not the hedonist people seem to make him out to be. He’s kind and funny and he’s been hurt but still manages to be the most loving person I’ve ever met. And he’s had more time to read all the books I haven’t gotten around to. He couldn’t give a shit that I’m a hybrid just says it’s a part of me, doesn’t scare him in the slightest like it has everyone else. He makes me feel comfortable and normal for once in my life, like I truly belong somewhere. He’s just…magical.”

Alec stops, realizing he’s probably said too much. If she thought he was smitten a moment ago she’ll know how in love he is now.

The soft, no longer teasing tone she responds in makes it clear he’s right, “I’m happy for you Alec. It’s dangerous and I’m worried about you, but I’m happy for you. You deserve to be happy.”

***

“Do you know what game you’re playing here my friend?” Raphael asks leaning against the pillar in Magnus’ room looking entirely bored.

“First off it’s not a game, it’s far more than that,” Magnus says holding up a finger as he sips his whiskey. It’s definitely no game, they may not have said it out loud yet but he knows they’re in love. That he loves Alec more than he’s ever loved anyone, ever could love anyone. “Second if it was I’d be winning because I’m happy and third I’ve been playing it for six months now so I think I know what I’m doing.”

“You know what I mean Magnus,” Raphael sighs grabbing his own glass. “We’re in the midst of a regime change; it’s a dangerous time to be running around in secret with that boy.”

“It’s always a dangerous time. Also you’re in the midst of a regime change,” Magnus says pointedly. “Which I wholly support, I gave up my spot by that woman’s side nearly two centuries ago for a reason, she’s out of control and it’s your time. Plus I’d hardly call Alexander a boy he’s a 103 years old, hell he’s older than you actually.”

Raphael scoffs, “Age is but a number. I just worry old friend.”

Magnus rises to Raphael’s side placing a hand on his friends shoulder, “And your worry is noted. We’ll be alright.”

Raphael may act unaffected, concerned for only Magnus and the political structure, but he knows Magnus well enough to know what Alec means to him which means his concerns stretch to a man he’s never even met as well.

Just to annoy Magnus, Raphael somewhat condescendingly pats his cheek, “Just be careful.”

***

They are careful. They never meet within the city limits. Evenings spent dancing at clubs that are filled with only humans, endless slow nights spent in hotels one or two or even three towns away. Days are rare but they try; Magnus can’t seem to see the point in having a daylight ring if he can’t even find a way to sneak out to see his boyfriend during the daylight hours though. Other cities don’t live by the same rules as New York, the factions squabble but there’s no defining lines being drawn. There’s old angry blood in New York that’s lasted generations, the only city where a handful of hybrids exist by some miracle of magic that’s never been fully explained by more than a curse placed by an old witch on the first born of a generation of wolves who’d wronged her.

It’s difficult but Magnus can’t be too upset. In another city they might have had it easier, but in another city Alec might have never been born, or born just a werewolf, living out a normal 80 year lifespan before Magnus even got to cross his path.

He’s happy, the happiest he’s ever been in 400 years of life, difficulties be damned.

He’s so happy he can’t hold it in anymore, he’s known it since the night they met in some ways, been holding it in for nearly nine months and can’t stand to stay quiet any longer.

He rolls over to Alec their bodies still cooling down from their previous pleasurable actives and twines their fingers together, “I love you.” He says and they’re the truest words he’s ever spoken.

Alec turns his head, looking almost caught off guard by the words, surprised that Magnus could actually love him. Alec deserves every bit of love Magnus has to offer even if it’s all a little battered and broken, far too many people have shunned him simply for the way he was born, in more ways than one, convinced him he’s not worthy of any sort of real love. But he is. They are.

“I love you too,” Alec whispers back after a beat of shocked silence. “I love you so damn much Magnus.”

Magnus leans over to kiss Alec hard and bright and filled with the words he just said and every word he hasn’t yet.

***

They’re nearing a year since that fateful night when they’d first bumped into each other on a street where Alec shouldn’t have been. They spend most of their time together now, Magnus’ opinions on vampire affairs no longer held in the value they once were since he finally ended things with Camille and Alec rarely being trusted as a voice within his own pack by anyone except Luke and Maia. No one questions when they’re gone for extended periods of time.

But it’s getting hard to lie, to keep it a secret. Tensions are rising in the city he can feel it in the air. Change is coming. Magnus has told him about Raphael closing in on his grand overthrow and he knows well that Luke can only handle so many more degrading comments before he challenges Theo for pack leader.

Alec just wants to be able to live free, to hold the hand of the man he loves and walk down the streets of his own city. It’s a simple thing to want in a complicated world.

They talk about running. In his hundred years of life Alec’s barely even left the city, has only been to neighboring states at the furthest. Magnus has been all over the world, traveled to distant lands while weathering the damage Camille had done to him and happier trips in recent years when his responsibilities within the clan were lessened.

Alec listens intently as Magnus recalls the landscapes he’s seen, the art he’s perused, name dropping an icon from history or entertainment whenever he can. He tells Alec about the places he’d love to see, about the islands and cobblestone towns that Alec would fit in perfectly. Alec falls a little bit more in love with every single story.

They get as far as Connecticut one long weekend in some picturesque tourist town, both with bags packed big enough that they’d never have to go back if they didn’t want to. They’re sitting on the balcony wrapped up in one another on a chair that’s not quite big enough but gives them an excuse to get all that much closer to one another. It’s either their last night here or the first night of their new lives.

“We have to go back,” Magnus sighs a little sad. “I wish we didn’t. I wish we could just run and start over on some island, but there’s too much we can’t leave behind. Especially right now with things the way they are.”

He’s right. Alec hates it, but he’s right. Magnus has become the biggest piece of his world, but he still has other people who need him. They can’t leave Maia and Raphael behind to hold the secret of why the hybrid and vampire disappeared at the same suspicious time. Magnus can’t abandon Catarina and her daughter Madzie to a clan that’s breaking at the seams. Alec can’t forget Luke, who’s entrusted Alec with his plans to restructure the pack.

“I know,” he sighs in response his hold on Magnus tightening. “I know.”

***

It all comes to head on their one year anniversary, another Halloween of freedom spent surrounded by people dressed in scantily costumes, strobe lights beaming down on the cut of Magnus’ jaw. They risk it a bit, tucked away dancing and grinding in the VIP section of Pandemonium on the vampire’s side of the tracks when Alec gets the call. It’s Maia in a panic, Luke had challenged Theo, and he’d won but walked out with a sizeable alpha bite that he wouldn’t survive long with.

Alec rushes to their location Magnus in tow without question. Alpha bites can be cured, but only by hybrid blood and only within the first two hours of being bit. He’s never done this before, but he’s the only one who can with most of the others scattered across the country out of fear. Underhill being the only other one still within the city but they can’t get him on the phone.

He’s scared, it’s going to take a lot blood to do this and he needs Magnus by his side. He’ll deal with the consequences of that later.

When they walk in hand in hand he hears the whispers, sees the dirty looks but he can’t be bothered to care. After a year of hiding he can’t give a damn anymore about anyone else’s opinion on who he loves. They’re all shut down when Maia enters the room, an official second in command now recognized, and pulls Alec towards Luke.

Maia’s already set everything up for the transfusion; Alec doesn’t have time to question how a third year Marine Biology student knows how to do that.

It’s nearly an hour before the wound on Luke’s chest clears and his eyes return to their natural brown color, Magnus holding Alec’s hand the entire time. Alec is exhausted barely able to stand so Magnus carries him into one of the other rooms, his enhanced abilities will have him back to 100% in no time but right now he feels like he’s been run over by a semi-truck, twice.

No one says a word; no one even spares them a glare. Alec may not be the pack’s favorite member, but they all adore Luke, who respects him, and he’d just saved his life. Any issues they have with Alec will have to go to Luke now and their issues with Magnus well they can answer to Alec on those and won’t like the results.

He’s barely given the chance to close his eyes when Magnus’ phone buzzes loud on the nightstand. Before Alec’s muddled mind can even register anything Magnus is pressing a swift kiss to his lips with an apology and a promise to return soon.

Alec tries to move to follow him sluggish like moving through molasses but Magnus is gone, vampire speed in full effect. The rush of his movement has Alec succumbing to darkness; his last fleeting thought wondering if after everything that’s happened tonight, walking into the light hand in hand with Magnus, if he’d ever actually see him again.

***

The text from Raphael had simply read: NOW.

He knows what it means; he really just wanted an easy simple anniversary with Alec. Instead he’s leaving behind his blood deprived boyfriend going to face another fight this All Hallows Eve.

He doesn’t miss the looks the wolves give him as he rushes from the den. They don’t like him on principle; they probably like him even less now that he’s leaving behind their once fringed hybrid now idolized for saving their alpha.

By the time he reaches the Dumort the fights already well under way, Camille backed into a corner her loyal few baring their fangs. There are bodies of humans on a couch to the left, some already dead and others who will be new members of their clan if they chose to complete the turning process. He notices their costumes, vampires all of them, Camille had probably found a cruel irony in it.

Raphael and a sizable portion of the clan stand their ground on the other side, she could have just gone quietly but no she had to make it a fight; a fight that she’s dragged Magnus into the middle of.

“Dearest,” she hisses menacingly as he enters the room, he can’t believe he ever thought he heard love in that tone especially now that he knows what love in someone else’s voice really sounds like.

He scoffs taking his place beside Raphael, “I’ve never been you’re dearest anything.”

She smiles devilishly a look that says that’s the truth, “But I was yours once, are you really going to let them lock me in box for eternity just because of a few indiscretions?”

A few? A few doesn’t even cover the indiscretions in the room tonight. She’s turned more humans unwillingly in her centuries than any vampire he knows, Magnus just one in a long line whose life was taken so she could have another toy for her amusement. She’s only gotten worse of late, a total disregard for other’s lives using the clan and her position of power as shield to hide behind. Vampire’s dying at her will, by her hand because they stood up to her had been the final straw for most of the clan. She’s damn near started a civil war with the wolves over it twice now, attempting to pin the deaths on them. Her time is long over.

“You could’ve gone quietly, retired to some island far away from anyone and done as you pleased. You brought it to this,” Magnus calmly says, he has a lot of things he wants to say things he’s said before but she’s tossed aside without a care. “You made your choices, you live with the consequences.”

“Consequences?” she spits out with venom. “You talk to me about consequences? Have you thought about the consequences, Magnus? That little wolf half breed you carry on with, that will have consequences. Do you really think he won’t choose his animal instincts over you one day, he won’t leave like everyone else does?”

Well, the proverbial cats out of the bag in both of their factions now.

It should surprise him that she knows, but somehow it doesn’t. She’s probably known since it started just lying in wait for the perfect opportunity to use her knowledge as a weapon. To dangle Alec in front of Magnus like a treat, to harm him to get her way. Backed into a corner her words, her jabs that know how to cut just right are all she has left so she lets them fly. There’s a time it would’ve worked, but he’s better now. He knows his worth, not the shards of it she’d cut him into for centuries.

“This isn’t about me and you’d be wise to keep your opinions on Alexander out of your mouth,” Magnus responds confidently and cold.

She leaps at that, always more offended when Magnus shows care for someone other than her, yet never returning that care in any kind. She pounces at him her claws out a hand already scratching down the side of his face before he has time to react.

He pulls back using all the strength he has to send her into the wall behind her the slam rendering her barely conscious, as the others move to apprehend her lackeys.

He walks up to Camille, Raphael lifting her to the coffin she’ll call home off to the side.

“It’ll never last Magnus. It never does,” she says her parting words as she placed inside the coffin where she’ll desiccate and never be able to harm another person again.

“The only thing that won’t last is you Camille,” he sneers slamming the coffin shut on a chapter of his life he can finally let go.

He sits heavily on the couch nearby as Raphael instructs the others to secure the chains around the coffin; it was supposed to be a simple night with Alec, a Halloween to remember. Well he supposes it’s still that second one.  

He hoped to dance until the late hours of the night and fall into a tangle of naked limbs with Alec sweaty and sated in his own loft for once. He’d hope for even that small chance of getting Alec into a costume of some sort, a small bit of eyeliner at the least. But no he’s sitting here with his ex-girlfriend in a box, dead bodies all around and the boyfriend he should be with passed out across town.

He rests his head heavily in his hands, pulling one away when he feels something wet. Right, Camille’s damned nails had gotten him. He’d always hated those nails. Before he can move to wipe the blood from his face a warm body slides up in front of him on their knees, large pale hands reach to rest lightly on his thighs rubbing soothing circles into them.

Alec. Alexander’s here.

He looks a little paler than usual which is truly saying something coming from someone who’s undead. He’s breathing a little heavy clearly having rushed here as soon as he’d woken not totally healed from the first ordeal of the night.

“Alexander,” he starts but cuts off at Alec’s furrowed brow.

“Magnus, you’re bleeding,” Alec says lifting a hand to his cheek clear of blood turning his face to look at the line of even cuts.

Magnus huffs, he’ll heal before this conversation is over, “And you’re missing about half the blood in your body. Don’t we make quite the pair?”

Alec chuckles moving closer, “Yeah we do, happy anniversary, Magnus.”

Magnus kisses him in response, blood and injuries and the scrutiny they’ll now be constantly under forgotten for a moment. Across town the pack is being restructured, here in this room the clan is standing by a new leader. But here on this couch it’s just them, just Magnus and Alec. No titles, no species, just them.

***

A year later it’s another Halloween as Alec lies against the pillows on his and Magnus’ bed waiting for Magnus to get dressed. It’s been an interesting year to say the least. The city lives under new rules, Luke and Raphael both agreeing to terms that have changed the landscape of city only occasionally with fangs bore.

Things aren’t perfect. There are still those who sneer at the concept of a hybrid and vampire together, there’s still centuries of old damage between the two factions that won’t disappear overnight. But it’s better. The witches still stay out of the way allowing them to do as they please, but quietly it’s clear they roam the streets with less fear than they did before. Alec and Magnus get to live together now with no bordering invisible lines in their way. Alec gets his simple dream to walk down the street holding Magnus’ hand, fingers clasped tightly together Magnus’ daylight ring cool against his skin.

Magnus stands proudly at Raphael’s side now, content to be his second and even more content that his diplomatic meetings with Maia often lead to gossiping about Alec. Alec is fine with simply being trusted by his own people for the first time, by the pack that he’d been raised in and spent over a generation living amongst. It shouldn’t have taken him exhausting himself of nearly all the blood in his body to get here, but he digresses.

“Why exactly do we have to go out in costume tonight? It’s our anniversary shouldn’t we spend it in a low-lit romantic restaurant or something, especially with how we spent it last year,” Alec says.

Magnus laughs still out of view in the walk-in closet, “True last year left some things to be desired, but going to a low-lit restaurant is a little pointless when neither of us actually have to eat. And we’re dressing up because it’s Halloween and it’s fun.”

“Okay, good point about the restaurant, but we’re literally a vampire and hybrid,” Alec starts.

“Werepire,” Magnus interrupts and Alec can hear the teasing smile on his lips.

“Still not calling myself that,” Alec fondly grumbles in response. “As I was saying, people dress up as us for Halloween, do we really need costumes?”

Magnus sighs walking out of the closet back turned to Alec, “Just be happy I’m letting you get off easy.”

Alec hums not totally paying attention to Magnus’ words as he admires his boyfriends back and particularly his backside. He’s wearing the tightest pair of pants he’s ever seen Magnus wear, a real record to be written down, black with a white stripe running down each of the legs and a deep black shirt with see through leopard pattern patches that fits his shoulders tightly and is likely unbuttoned all the way down to his navel in the front.

“I’d love for you to get me off easy,” he hears someone say breathily. Magnus chuckles tilting his head back.

Oh, wait he must of said that.

“Oh, don’t worry my dear we’ll be getting to that later I promise,” Magnus says turning around to face his boyfriend and holy shit the front view is even better. The shirt is unbuttoned all the way down as predicted with a cascade of necklaces across his toned chest and stomach, a pair of cute black cat ears to match his shirt sat atop his head but what really catches Alec’s attention is the eyes.

Magnus’ deep brown pools have been covered with a pair of golden cat eye contacts, it’s unfairly sexy.

Alec rises from his spot on the bed, hands automatically reaching from Magnus’ waist and pulling him in.

“Damn,” he breathes out. He’s sure there’s some ironic joke out there about Alec, who is half wolf, being attracted to his boyfriend sporting cat eyes but he can’t think of a good one right now. He can’t think of anything but said boyfriend who’s resting his hands on Alec’s chest just above his steady beating heart.  

“Likewise,” Magnus says giving Alec an appreciate onceover. Alec’s in a simple white t-shirt, dark jeans and his usual leather jacket it’s nothing special, but Magnus seems to believe otherwise. The only thing truly standout is the deep v neck of the t-shirt which allows some of Alec’s chest hair to peek out, a thing Magnus clearly appreciates as he teasingly glides his fingers across the visible skin.

“Just missing one thing,” Magnus hums remaining in Alec’s grasp but leaning to pick up the pair of white and black mouse ears he’s forcing Alec to wear from the night stand.

“There we go,” Magnus smiles bopping Alec’s nose after he settle the ears in his boyfriend’s thick hair. “A game of cat and mouse.”

Alec scrunches up his nose, “You realize we didn’t really have a game of cat and mouse, I gave my heart over to you instantly.”

Magnus’ flirtatious smile goes soft, leaning in to place a light but promising kiss on his lips, “And I did the same.”

Alec moves his hands, one reaching to entwine their fingers. They move to the door, to the future. There’ll be hard times, their world is a powder keg that can explode at any moment, they’re from two worlds that don’t always see eye to eye, but they have each other. They have lifetimes of Halloween nights spent loving ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what happened this was going to be a short fun thing for the last day, but then I saw a gifset of Josh and Aiden from The Originals and thought about them and thought about their story but with Malec and with an actual happy ending where they both don’t die and this happened. But I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you once again for reading! For those of you keeping up with my Malec Power Rangers AU, the new chapter should be up Friday or Saturday! 
> 
> Until then catch me on tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


End file.
